


The Highwayman

by AJMcLeod



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe- No Capes, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Hand Wavy Comic Book Logic Applies, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Jason Todd, Legends, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJMcLeod/pseuds/AJMcLeod
Summary: Adapted from the Alfred Noyes poem of the same name. Newly weds Jason and Barbara just want to enjoy their honeymoon, but a local legend drags them into a mystery. Can they figure it out and let the restless ghosts rest?
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon/Jason Todd
Comments: 25
Kudos: 20





	1. The Wind was a Torrent of Darkness Among the Gusty Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> I wanted to explain a bit about where this came from. Years ago, I read a fanfic called For Ever Kneel'd by Almyra over on Fanfiction.net under the Narnia archive. The author made a throw away comment about wanting to work Edmund into a retelling of the Highwayman and it's stuck with me all these years. As Embleer_Frith0323 and I finished up Battlefront, the idea for this story struck and well...instead of working on my thesis like a good grad student, I wrote this instead. I hope you all love it.
> 
> A quick note about the tags. I tried to tag well to the best of my ability, but I'm still figuring the whole thing out. If you find a tag that should be there and isn't please let me know. I will most DEFINITELY put a trigger warning in chapters that need it. Also I didn't tag any characters who don't have dialogue, so more of the batfam are in the story, but they're only mentioned.
> 
> I do sincerely love comments and would love to hear from you.  
> Enjoy!  
> AJ

Jason Todd-Wayne settled two suitcases next to the gate of the cottage and rubbed his arms in the frigid English air. How he’d let Babs talk him into a winter wedding and a honeymoon in England, he still wasn’t sure. But they were here, and he was determined to enjoy it. 

Barbara Wayne née Gordon flipped her red hair over her shoulder and waved as the car drove off. She stuck her hands in the pockets on her purple peacoat. “It’s a cute little place, isn’t it?” 

A smile spread across his face as he reached out and pulled her close. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Yeah, it is. How did you find it?” 

She stepped away to open the gate. “Honestly I just googled romantic holiday cabins. Though the fact that it’s on the Bodmin Moor was a draw.” 

Jason grabbed the two suitcases and wrestled them up the gravel walkway to the porch. He opened the door and motioned for her to go ahead. 

She raised an eyebrow. “You’re not gonna carry me over the threshold?” 

A laugh bubbled up from his gut. “I carried you over the threshold last night at our hotel, remember?” 

She playfully swatted his arm. 

He swept her up in his arms and carried her inside. “You were pretty tired. Conked out cold by the time I got out of the shower.” 

“In my defense, I was so excited about marrying you that I didn’t sleep much the night before. And after the day of smiling for the Gotham gossip rags, I was exhausted.” 

“I’m teasing, I think I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.” He set her down and then tilted his head to kiss her. “Also why was this place being on a moor such a selling point?” 

A grin split her features as she slid her purse off her arm. She dug inside for a moment before retrieving a copy of _The Hound of the Baskervilles_. 

“You seriously picked a honeymoon location from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?” 

“Like you wouldn’t have done the same thing, Mr. I-read-Jane-Austen-for-fun.” She slipped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. “If Northanger Abbey had been a real place, we would have gone there.” 

“At least you appreciate my literary tastes.” 

“It’s hard not to appreciate literature when you work in a library.” 

Jason held her close, enjoying the nearness of her. It was as close to heaven on Earth he could get. 

Of course a chirping cell phone put an end to it. “It’s probably my dad. I told him I’d call when we got here,” Babs muttered into his chest. 

“Who’s to say it’s not Bruce?” 

“Well since it’s coming from my pocket, I think I can guess.” She laughed leaning away from his embrace. 

“You have met Bruce the-paranoid-billionaire Wayne, right?” Jason shook his head. “About my height, but with a permanent scowl.” 

Babs dug her phone from her pocket. “Looks like we were both wrong. It’s Alfred.” 

Jason let her answer the phone while he carried their bags upstairs to the bedroom. 

*~* 

The digital clock next to the bed glowed out the time, 3:39 AM. Jason rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He’d travelled overseas before with Bruce, but the wakefulness that plagued him didn’t feel like jet lag. Maybe it was that the cottage was too quiet. He _had_ grown up in Gotham, and now he wasn’t sure if he could sleep without sirens splitting the air. The trees outside the cottage window creaked as wind moved the branches. A cloud moved away from the moon which now cast a ghostly light across the floor. 

_This is ridiculous. Babs is out like a light. With the craziness of the last few days, I should be asleep, too._

His wife shifted next to him, burrowing into his side. 

Something banged against the side of the house. Jason’s heart raced in his chest as he sat upright. _This isn’t Gotham. No one is trying to get inside. No one is going to burst in with a gun. Calm down._

“Jay?” Barbara’s cool hand found his arm. “What’s wrong?” 

“I heard a noise.” 

The banging continued. That’s when he noticed a shadow moving across the window. He got up and padded to the glass pane. The shutter buffeted in the howling wind. His sweat soaked skin chilled at the proximity to the cold air. He lifted the sash and fastened the shutter back down as the wind suddenly died. 

Jason was about to duck back inside when a different noise echoed across the hills. 

Tlot. Tlot. Tlot. Tlot. 

A silvery shape cut a swath down the road. 

“Babs,” Jason hissed. “Do you see this?” 

She wrapped her arms around herself as she joined him at the window. “See what?” 

“The guy riding a horse,” he deadpanned. _Don’t tell me I’m going crazy._

“I know I said I picked this place because of the Sherlock Holmes book, but this isn’t funny.” 

“It’s not a phosphorescent dog. It’s a guy on a horse.” Jason shot her a look. 

The figure rode up to their cottage, right under the window. He had a bicorne hat on his head as well as a fitted jacket that sported lace between the lapels. His pants were offset by boots that came up over his knees. As he turned the reins of the horse, the moonlight caught on a pair of pistols and a rapier hanging from his waist. He stopped and looked up at them, like he was expecting them to be there, at least if the smile on his face was any indication. 

“Dude looks like Napoleon with that hat,” Barbara whispered. 

“Oh, _now_ you see him.” He looked at her. 

She stuck her tongue out at him. 

Jason had only looked away for half a minute, but when he turned back to the courtyard, the figure was gone. 

*~* 

_Dick tapped his spurs to the side of his horse, Nightwing, urging the mare onward. Night had descended on the moor and the moonlight cast ghostly shadows on the surrounding highlands. He’d forgone his dark cloak in the hopes that Artemis might see him coming. Riding to meet her was always a gamble. Neither her father or the inn’s stablehand thought much of him, but that didn’t stop him._

_He rode up to the inn. Artemis’ window faced the road and he could see a lamp burning inside, despite the shutters being locked. Nightwing’s hooves clattered over the cobblestones as he stopped under the window. He stood up in the stirrups and tapped the shutters with his riding crop. A shadow passed over the crack in the wooden panels, his love likely on edge. He whistled a few notes similar to a robin’s song._

_The shutters flew open, bathing the inn-yard in warm light. Artemis stood at the window, braiding her long blonde hair. Her lips quirked up into a smile when she saw him. “Has the highwayman resorted to robbing homes now?”_

_“Just the hearts of innkeeper’s daughters.” He winked up at her. “Care to join me for a moment?”_

_Artemis leaned out the window and looked around. Apparently satisfied with what she’d searched for she climbed through the window._

_Dick dismounted as she worked her way down the lattice to the ground. As soon as she was steady on her feet, he pulled her into his arms._

_“I’ve missed you.” She wrapped her arms around his waist._

_“I’ve missed you, too.” He tilted her head back with a finger under her chin before pressing his lips to hers._

_“Are we riding out?” She pulled the bicorne hat from his head and ran her fingers through his dark hair._

_“I am.” He pressed a finger to her lips when she opened her mouth to protest. “Simply because I may not be back by morning. I don’t want your father to sic the village dogs on us. Plus I’m sure our son will need his mother soon.”_

_She peered up at him with steel in her grey eyes. “Then why not choose a different target? Besides, Jade is with him.”_

_“Because the family I’m after is off to London and their route takes them through Bolventor.”_

_Artemis chewed on her lip. “I suppose I can understand why my staying here would be wise.”_

_“I’d much rather have you with me.” He tucked an errant tendril of hair behind her ear. His fingers slid down the braid to where it was tied off. “What’s this?”_

_Her cheeks tinged pink. “It’s a love knot.”_

_A grin split Dick’s face. He pulled her flush to his chest. “Kiss me for luck. Tonight’s haul will give your father a dowry to rival kings.”_

_Artemis’ fingers twisted in the lapels of his claret-red coat and kissed him._

_“I’ll be back as soon as I can. By midnight tomorrow at the latest.” Regret that he had to tear himself from her embrace welled up in his gut._

_He mounted his horse and galloped away into the night._


	2. The Moon was a Ghostly Galleon Tossed Upon the Cloudy Seas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry you guys!  
> I meant to have this up on Friday, but it was busy and I didn't get home until late. And the rest of the weekend has been a flurry of crazy editing because my thesis was due. But it's turned in, and I can relax and write things I enjoy. So with that, here is chapter 2.
> 
> Also please forgive that there are places that are a little info dumpy. I unfortunately needed to explain and couldn't think of a better place to put it. Have I mentioned my brain is mush from finishing a novel?  
> Happy reading and I would love to hear from you.

Jason woke to the sun shining in his eyes. He groaned at the interruption and rolled over. In a rare cuddling mood, he reached out for Barbara only to find her side of the bed empty. 

The scent of coffee and bacon wafted up the stairs. His stomach gurgled in response. He rolled out of the bed searching for the pair of red plaid pajama pants he’d shucked off the night before. 

He made his way down the stairs where he found Barbara standing at the stove. Her red hair was tied in a messy knot on top of her head. The black t-shirt she wore came to her mid- thigh showing off the rest of her shapely legs. 

“Isn’t that my shirt?” He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. 

“Mm hm.” She flipped the bacon in the skillet. “I borrowed it when we got snowed in at your apartment.” 

“You said you’d wash it and bring it back.” He tickled her sides. The winter before had been one of the worst Gotham had seen. She’d stopped by his apartment after work and ended up getting snowed in for two days. 

“It smelled like you. Can you really blame me?” 

He laughed and pressed a kiss to her temple knocking her glasses askew in the process. “Where’d all the food come from?” 

“Didn’t I tell you?” She reached up and grabbed a mug from the cupboard. 

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Do you really need me to answer that?” 

“Yes Mr. One-track-mind.” 

“You might have told me, but it doesn’t mean I remember.” 

She poured the coffee into the cup and handed it to him. “Alfred called when we got here. He was letting us know that he’d had groceries delivered.” 

“I swear that man is omniscient.” 

“Probably pretty close to it.” She pulled eggs from a carton sitting on the counter. She cracked them in a bowl and whisked them until the whites and yolks were combined. “I hope you like your eggs scrambled.” 

“I like them just about any way.” Jason grinned. “Blame it on living on the streets until Bruce took me in. I’ll eat anything and everything.” 

“You’re making me want to take that as a challenge.” She turned in his arms. 

He pressed his forehead to hers. “Please don’t burn breakfast.” 

“Then stop distracting me.” 

“Anything I can do to help?” He let go and leaned back against the table. 

She waved to the toaster. “Pop some bread in there?” 

“As my lady commands.” He pulled out four slices and slotted them into the machine. 

Once they’d finished eating, Barbara licked a glob of jam from her thumb as she leaned back against the curved back of the kitchen chair. “What did you want to do today?” 

“I have a few ideas.” He twined his fingers with hers from across the small table. 

“Do any of them involve leaving the cottage at any point?” 

A grin spread across his face. “I have _an_ idea.” 

She propped her foot up in his lap. “What’s the sole idea?” 

Jason washed down his last bite of food with coffee. “Explore the village.” 

“That sounds good to me. I definitely want a bath in that glorious claw foot tub, but after that maybe we can get a ride down there and see what we find.” 

*~* 

Barbara leaned back in the bathtub relaxing as the aroma of lavender scented bubbles washed over her. The stress of planning “The Wedding of the Century” had taken its toll on the muscles in her neck. Thankfully, Raquel, Karen, and Zatanna started her bachelorette party at a spa. 

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the rim of the tub, feeling her muscles ease in the hot water. At least they’d started to loosen until the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She could almost _feel_ someone watching her. 

She assumed it was Jason. “While this tub is big enough for the both of us, you’re gonna have to wait to join me until there’s fewer bubbles.” 

“Why would I want to join you?” The voice that answered was distinctly feminine and _not_ Jason. 

Barbara sat up so fast some water sloshed over the side of the tub. “Who are you?” 

The blonde-haired woman stared back at her with steel in her grey eyes. “The better question is who are _you_ and why can you see me?” 

Barbara crossed her arms over herself, despite being covered by bubbles. “Can people not usually see you?” 

The woman huffed out a mirthless laugh. “I’ve been trapped here for nearly 300 years and maybe only a handful of people have.” 

“So why am I blessed with your presence while I’m in the bath?” Barbara glared at her. 

The woman raised her shoulder. “What’s your name?” 

Barbara shook her head. “I asked you first.” 

“Artemis Crock.” She folded her arms. A red spot bloomed on the white shirt. “And you?” 

“Barbara. Most people call me Babs.” 

“What’s your family name?” 

“Gordon.” Babs answered automatically before shaking her head. “No, wait, Wayne.” 

Artemis worked her jaw. “Which is it, Babs?” 

“Wayne, I’ve been married for less than 48 hours and I’m still getting used to it.” 

Jason poked his head in the door. “Babe, who’re you talkin to?” 

Heat crept up her neck. “You don’t see her?” 

He made a show of looking around the small room. “See who?” 

Barbara sighed. She wasn’t crazy, she’d seen the lady standing by the sink not two minutes ago. “Nobody. Give me a sec and I’ll be out.” 

*~* 

_Artemis pushed her hair out of her face as she milked the lone cow belonging to the inn. The only upside to the never-ending chores was they kept her busy so she didn’t waste the day away staring out her window. Out in the yard, the chickens erupted into indignant squawks. She patted Bess’ side as she stood to investigate the intrusion as a black-haired boy stumbled inside._

_“Well hello my little Robin. Have you come to tell me spring has arrived?” She pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead._

_He giggled and wrapped his chubby arms around her neck. “No, mama.”_

_“Well, then, it must still be winter.” She walked back over to her stool next to Bess. Robin slid to the ground and buried his hands in her skirt._

_Two years previously, she’d left Cornwall behind and travelled around Europe with Oliver and Dinah Queen. Dinah had come from humble means in the county before she married Oliver. She’d always had a soft spot for Artemis and her sister Jade and as such offered to teach them how to manage a large house as well as etiquette. The girls’ parents had readily agreed as it would mean a better standing for their daughters. Jade had declined the offer to travel, while Artemis enthusiastically accepted._

_During their travels, they’d attended a performance of acrobats. Artemis’ heart had no longer been her own after that night. She’d fallen for the handsome youngest son of the troupe, Richard “Dick” Grayson. The pair had a whirlwind romance that culminated in the toddler clinging to her now._

_When her mother had fallen ill, Artemis returned with her son claiming he was a foundling._

_“Mama.” Robin patted her leg, pulling Artemis from her memories._

_“Miss Artemis.” The stablehand nodded to her as he led a white stallion out of its stall._

_“Mind the hooves, Robbie.” She scooped the boy up in her arms. “Hello Tom, beautiful day out.”_

_Tom nodded in response and averted his eyes. He never said much to anyone, just quietly went about his duties._

_Inside, when they’d finished the evening meal, she herded Robin upstairs for a bath before laying him in his crib._

_Dressed in trousers so she could climb down to her love, she leaned in the window frame braiding the same love knot into her hair. Dick should be back any time. Then he could pay off her father and the family of three could be off on their own. Her heart jumped inside her chest when she heard movement from the road._

_The excitement quickly turned to dread when she realized it was the measured tread of Grenadiers. She picked Robin up from his cradle and burst into Jade’s room._

_“What is the matter with you?” Her sister demanded clutching the bedclothes to her chest._

_“I know you’ve been seeing Oliver’s ward. There’s no need to be embarrassed on my account, Roy. But a troop of Redcoats are marching this way. Take Robin to Star Hall until morning, please?”_

_Jade’s red-headed beau poked his head out from under the blanket. “We’ll watch over him.” He rose, thankfully still wearing pants, and took the sleeping toddler from her._

_“Thank you.” Artemis bit her lip. “I have a bad feeling about all this.”_

_“Our father does own an inn. It might not be anything.” Jade straightened her shift so it covered her._

_“It might not, but I’d rather he be safe.” Artemis pulled a chain from around her neck and pressed it into Roy’s hand. “If something should happen, make sure he knows who his family is.”_

_“Is this…” Roy stared at the ring in his hand._

_“Dick’s family emblem.” Tears blurred her vision. “Now go before they catch you.”_

_A fist pounded on the inn door._

_Artemis rushed back to her room just as her father opened the door. The soldier’s raucous laughter floated up through the floorboards. Just as she thought they might be harmless passersby, the tell-tale stomp of boots pounded up the stairs. Her door crashed open to reveal three red coats with muskets trained on her._

_“What is the meaning of this?” She demanded as they approached._

_“You’ve been accused of aiding and abetting a criminal.” The leader, a tall, broad man with white hair and an eyepatch, stalked toward her._

_“I’m a simple innkeeper’s daughter, sir.” She backed away until the firm wall stopped her._

_“Why is your window open?”_

_“Is it a crime against his majesty to desire fresh air?” She met his cold gaze._

_His hands bracketed her against the wall. “It’s a crime to give aid to robbers.”_

_“There are none here, you’ll find.” She pushed against his chest._

_“Captain Wilson, no sign of a child.” Another red coat joined them._

_Captain Wilson knotted his hands in Artemis’ hair. “I have a witness who puts the highwayman here last night with a promise to return. They also heard_ you _say ‘our son.’ Care to elaborate, Miss?”_

_She swallowed in an effort to calm her racing heart. “Your witness must be mistaken.”_

_“I thought you might say as much.” Captain Wilson seized her arms and forced them behind her back. Rough hemp scratched at her wrists as he tied her to the post of her bed. He brushed his fingers down the slender column of her neck. “Imagine the surprise he’ll have, coming for you only to find muskets trained on his head.”_

_Artemis glared at him._

_“No more denials?” Captain Wilson grinned before crashing his lips onto hers. His tongue pressed at the seam of her lips seeking entrance. She opened her mouth only slightly and bit down as hard as she could. The copper tang of blood filled her mouth as Captain Willson pulled back._

_“Good for nothing whore.” He growled striking her face._

_She hadn’t expected the force of the blow and wrenched her shoulder when it caught in the bindings around her arms._

_Her attacker held a hand to his mouth. “Gag her. We wouldn’t want her calling out and warning him.”_


	3. The Road was Ribbon of Moonlight Looping the Purple Moor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> I seriously meant to upload this on Friday, buuuuuut life. Sundays may end up being my upload day because they're generally calmer as I don't have work. 
> 
> So about this chapter...Trigger Warning: Major Character death. It is part of the original source work and if you've ever read The Highwayman or listened to the Loreena McKennitt rendition of it, you know what's coming. Also highly implied child abuse. It's one sentence, but on the off chance someone is triggered by it I'd rather be safe than sorry.
> 
> I would love to hear from you. Comments make my heart happy.  
> Enjoy!

By the time Jason and Babs had finished exploring the town, he was starving. Jason pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the time. Six PM, no wonder his stomach was gurgling at him. 

He draped an arm over Babs’ shoulder. “What do you say we stop soon and eat?” 

“Hungry already?” She grinned up at him. 

“It’s been a while since breakfast, so yes.” 

She pulled out her phone. “Oh, I didn’t realize how late it was. There’s a restaurant over here. Hopefully they don’t mind Americans.” 

Jason opened the door for her as they entered. By the time his eyes adjusted to the dim light, a host was leading Babs to a table near the bar. 

“This is nice isn’t it?” She shrugged off her jacket. 

He scrubbed his hands over his face. “Yeah.” 

“You okay?” She reached for his hand. 

“I didn’t get a whole lot of sleep last night, as you know.” He brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles. 

“Must’ve heard the ghost rider.” A man at the bar raised his head. 

Jason narrowed his eyes at the person interrupting their conversation. “Heard what?” 

“The ghost rider. He haunts the moors they say, looking for his lost love. It’s said he only appears to lasses, though.” The man turned a grizzled face toward them. 

“If I had seen him, and I’m not saying I did, then he goofed as I’m not a lass.” Jason snapped pushing his sleeves up to his elbows. 

The man’s gaze caught on the raven tattoo on his forearm. “A similar bird features in the story, too.” 

“Is Jack here trying to spin his ghost rider tale for you?” A kind looking woman approached the table. 

“It’s history Maudie. Sure as I’m sittin here.” Jack slammed down his empty mug. 

“Go on home, love, before I have to call the constable on you.” She fisted her hands on her hips. She turned back to Jason and Babs. “Ignore him, dearie. Full of beer and hot air.” 

She’d taken their order and returned with two bowls of a hearty stew, “somethin to stick to your bones” as she called it. 

Jason leaned back in his chair after finishing off the bowl. “Why can’t the soup kitchens in Gotham serve stuff like this?” 

“Maybe you should talk to Bruce about it, since he funds half of them anyway.” Babs placed the spoon back into the bowl. “It certainly does fill you up though.” 

“It does. Might just go into a food coma here and now.” He winked. “Are you ready to head back?” 

“Yeah, I think I might pop if I try to eat any more.” 

Jason settled the bill and called a car to take them back to the cottage. Though calling for a taxi in the countryside everytime they wanted to leave would get old, fast. He rolled a kink out of his neck as they stepped onto the street. 

Jason opened the door for Babs when Jack from the bar approached. “Mind what I said about the ghost rider. Legend has it that he can be dangerous.” 

“Look, thanks for the advice, but I’d appreciate it if you left us alone. ” Jason glowered as he stepped inside the vehicle. 

“What was that about?” Babs pressed herself to his side. 

“A warning, I guess? It was the guy who was spouting nonsense about the ghost rider at the restaurant.” He draped an arm over her shoulders. 

The driver found their gaze in the rearview mirror. “The ghost rider is a bit of a local phenomenon. Legend has it that he roams around—” 

“Looking for his lost love, we’ve heard.” Jason ground out. He was sure now he hadn’t even seen anything, just a trick of the light. And now that everyone kept harping on it, he was annoyed. 

“They say he can finally be at rest once a person solves the mystery.” 

Babs squeezed his hand. “We’re just here to enjoy the scenery.” 

“Of course, miss. And here we are, enjoy your evening.” 

“Thanks. You, uh, you too.” Jason nodded as they got out and headed for the cottage. There was something about Jack that set his teeth on edge. Maybe it was the way the man had interjected himself into their conversation, or the way he’d narrowed in on the tattoo Jason had only gotten to cover up scars from his biological father. No matter what it was, it wasn’t a pleasant feeling, in fact it brought him back to constantly looking over his shoulder in Crime Alley when he was a kid. 

“You okay, babe?” Babs tugged on his hand. 

“Yeah, fine.” He unlocked the door. “Let’s get inside, shall we?” 

Babs turned on the light before settling on the couch and pulling up Netflix. After the opening scene of Pride and Prejudice displayed on the screen, Jason laughed and sat beside her. He appreciated the thought of getting him out of the distracted headspace he’d been in for most of the day. Before he knew it, three hours had passed and the movie was over. 

“You’re the best.” He kissed the side of Babs’ neck. 

She snuggled into his chest. “You’re just saying that cause I put on something you could zone out to.” 

“I did not zone out.” 

“I’d say prove it, but you have parts of the book memorized so it doesn’t count.” She sat up with a spine popping stretch. “Ready to turn in?” 

“At 11 pm?” 

“It’s been an eventful few days. Plus there is a bed up there calling our names.” 

His lips quirked up. “Who says we need a bed? The floor works just as well.” 

“The lack of rug burn and back ache tomorrow morning speak for themselves.” She stood and held a hand out to him. 

*~* 

Barbara ducked into the bathroom to change. She was pretty sure her husband wouldn’t care much what she wore, but it made her feel sexy and that was just as important. Plus Zatanna had insisted she needed a lingerie shower and it’d be a shame to let the gifts go to waste. She ran a brush through her hair before stepping into the bedroom and sliding under the sheets. 

Jason sat back against the headboard, _The Hound of the Baskervilles_ in his hand. His jaw dropped when he saw her. 

Heat travelled up her neck onto her face. His scrutiny made her second guess the decision to wear the negligee. She bit her lip as anxiety bubbled up in her gut. 

He shifted next to her, ruching up the fabric over her hip. “Hi.” 

She met his gaze, staring into his teal eyes. “Hi.” 

“This is new.” He slid the strap off her shoulder, kissing the freckled skin. 

Her breath caught in her throat. “Mm hm.” 

“Not that I don’t like it, but why buy it if it’s just gonna end up on the floor?” He kissed her throat sending shivers up her spine. 

“Zee bought it. She said that’s how she buys lingerie. She throws it in a pile on the floor to see how it looks.” The filter between her brain and her mouth must have stopped working. 

“Smart woman.” Jason moved to leaving a trail of kisses along her collarbone. 

She slid her hands around to his back, the muscles taut under her fingers. She hooked her leg up over his hip and rolling so she stared down at him. 

“Have I ever mentioned how hot it is when you do that?” 

A grin worked its way across her face. “Mm once or twice.” 

Jason kissed the inside of her wrist. 

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She froze. _No, please don’t show up now!_

He brushed a hand up her thigh. “Babs, what’s wrong?” 

She settled back on her haunches. “Is there a blonde woman standing behind me?” 

“Something you want to share?” He looked around her. “I don’t see anyone. Is this related to earlier?” 

Barbara pursed her lips. “I’m going to change into something I won’t freeze in, and then we’ll talk.” 

Jason let his head fall back onto his pillow with a groan. “I guess I’ll be taking a cold shower so I can concentrate.” 

She ran her hands through his black curls. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” 

Barbara slid out of the bed and knelt next to her suitcase to find her warm fleece pajamas while Jason showered. Damn ghost stories. She’d brought the book as a joke, she hadn’t expected to live it. And whatever reason Artemis had for showing up, when Babs saw her...the blonde woman would be getting an earful. 

Dressed and warm, she flopped onto her stomach while she waited for her husband to return. She’d owe him _so_ much for this. She scrolled through Facebook and Instagram, uploading the pictures from the day. A few people had posted snapshots of the wedding. Most were of her and Jason, ridiculously happy and lost in each other’s presence. There were a few of her with Jason’s family. Bruce, Alfred and Tim all wore smiles and then there was Damian who scowled at the photographer. 

The water shut off in the bathroom. Barbara pulled her knees up under her so she could sit up easily. 

A bloodcurdling scream erupted followed by a loud thunk. 

Barbara burst through the door. 

Jason, towel around his waist, slumped in the bathtub cradling his left arm. 

Artemis started down at him wide eyed from where she stood by the sink. 

“Jay, what happened?” Barbara reached out a hand to help him up. 

He sputtered as he situated himself on the edge of the tub. “What happened? I opened the shower curtain to find a person staring at me.” 

“It wasn’t my intent to startle you. And I dare say you gave me as much a shock as I’ve given you. Since I’ve roamed these halls, no man has ever been able to see me.” Artemis tossed her braid over her shoulder. 

“That explains earlier.” Barbara let out a breath. “Why _did_ you show up?” 

Artemis shrugged. “Typically strong emotions are what do it. This morning was an anomaly. As is this. Though I can sense your heartbeat regulating so I likely won’t be here for much longer.” 

“This trip keeps getting weirder by the minute.” Jason shook his head. 

*~* 

_Time slowed to a crawl. Artemis’ shoulders ached more with every tick of the clock in the hall. The red coats in her room had extinguished the light some hours before, now all that was left was to wait until Dick returned._

_She twisted her hands in the rope lashing her to the bedpost._ Why did they have to tie the knots so well? 

_With the way her wrists stung, the moisture collected on her fingertips could have been sweat or blood._

_Something hard pressed against her ribs._

_Captain Wilson’s beard scratched against her cheek. “You won’t be getting out of those ropes anytime soon.”_

_That didn’t stop her attempts to free herself._

_A click registered in her ears. The captain held a flintlock musket to her back._ We’re not getting out of this alive… 

_Tlot. Tlot._

_She stiffened. Dick was approaching._

_Tlot. Tlot._

_The redcoats at the window had their muskets drawn, but weren’t actively aiming._

_Tlot. Tlot._

_She stood up straight and slammed her foot down on Captain Wilson’s. The flash of ignited gunpowder and the subsequent explosion registered before breath stealing fire engulfed her._

_Her vision swam as she tried desperately to pull air into her lungs. Warm copper filled her mouth quickly soaking the strip of fabric wedged between her teeth._

Take care of Robbie, Dick. 

_She fought to keep her eyes open. Unfortunately, it required more strength than she currently possessed._

_Her knees buckled. Her wrenched shoulder secondary to the agony in her side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So can I just apologize now for the scene in Bab's POV? There's a reason I don't write anything steamy...I'm TERRIBLE at it!!!!! With that, just please don't stop reading because of it...the story is just getting good :D  
> Have a lovely week!


	4. When the Highwayman Came Riding, Riding, Riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Here's chapter 4 and the plot thickens.  
> I feel like I need to add this note, even though I'm pretty sure no one but me will actually care. I honestly don't know how British libraries work. My travels to England were essentially layovers and while I'd like to leave the airport at sometime...it hasn't happened yet. So the experience that Jason and Babs have at the library is entirely based on the one I work at. We do issue library cards with passports as ID's. I doubt they (or we for that matter) would issue one without an address in the country, but how much of this story would actually happen in real life anyway?
> 
> Also, if any of you are living in Texas and experienced the snowpocalypse this week, you have my sincere prayers that things have worked out well with minimal damage. My roommate and I are blessed in that we live next to a nursing home so we had power during the craziness.  
> Love you all!  
> AJ

Jason rose with the dawn, not that he’d really been able to sleep much. Not with the ghost rider legend ringing in his head. Then there was the encounter with Artemis that had shaken him, and who knew when _she’d_ show back up. Could she see them even when they couldn’t see her? Honestly, the whole thing made him want to find a hotel where local legends were scarce. 

He’d gotten up and started a pot of coffee in the hopes of waking up before starting breakfast for him and Babs. He had really started to envy her ability to sleep since they’d gotten to the cottage. If he didn’t get a full night soon, he was going to start resembling Tim who was more coffee than person most days. 

He sat at the table, resting his head in his hands. He must have dozed off because when he opened his eyes, a plate of bacon and eggs appeared before him. 

“Morning sleepy head.” Babs took a sip of her coffee. 

He leaned back and stretched. “How long have you been up?” 

“A little while,” she shrugged. “Long enough for you to sleep through making breakfast. I wasn’t exactly quiet about it.” 

“You are an angel I definitely don’t deserve.” He ate a forkful of the eggs. “So we’re staying in a cottage that’s haunted by a woman drawn to strong emotions who is in love with a ghost on a horse that shows up sometimes?” 

Babs nodded propping her foot up on his lap again. “Yep.” 

“Where do we go from here?” 

A mischievous twinkle lit up her green eyes. “How do you feel about a trip to the library?” 

“Oh no, any place but that.” Jason rolled his eyes. “Is there even a library around here?” 

“You really think I would suggest going to one without checking first?” She took a bite of toast. “Yes there is. I want to do some research.” 

“We should also probably rent a car, I somehow doubt getting a taxi is going to be a good idea for much longer.” Jason folded his arms. 

“Are you comfortable driving here?” 

Jason shrugged. “Alfred taught me how to drive the ‘proper’ way. So I’m more comfortable with it than most.” 

“You and your fancy English butler.” Babs winked at him. “I’m sorry this trip has been...out of the ordinary.” 

“Not your fault babe.” 

Babs pushed back from the table. “You don’t think my bringing that book along cursed us?” 

Jason stood and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. “No. It’s definitely a crazy series of freakishly strange occurrences. But I don’t think we’re cursed.” 

She slid her arms up and over his shoulders. “Thanks, after last night I was pretty sure you hated me.” 

“Nah, I couldn’t hate you if I tried. I might have been a bit annoyed in the moment but Artemis showing up when I showered cured _that_.” He caressed her cheek. “I’ll clean up the dishes while you get dressed.” 

Babs stood on tiptoe to kiss him. “I love you.” 

“Love you, too.” He hated to let her go, but if he didn’t they wouldn’t be leaving the cottage before noon. Not that he had a problem with it, but she had a determined look on her face. It was the same one that had her research notes spread across every available surface of her apartment when she was submitting her Master’s thesis. The memory brought a smile to his face. She’d been holed up for an entire week and she had the crazed look Tim often got when he was working on a new gadget for WE, and usually it only showed up after he’d forgone sleep for several days. 

Jason picked up the iron skillet off the stove. He’d have to wash and season it when they got back since there wouldn’t be enough time before Babs was ready to leave. He snatched a few paper towels to get the extra grease out and was mostly done when someone entered the room. 

“Ready to go?” He turned only to come face to face with the ghost rider. 

Jason dropped the skillet with a clang. 

The visage wavered as the man nodded. “I’ve waited a long time for you, curse breaker.” 

“You what?” Jason clenched his hands in an effort to stop them shaking. 

“You have the unique ability to break curses and let people be at peace. It’s rare, you should be proud.” 

“Who are you?” 

“I was called Dick Grayson once upon a time. Now I’m simply known as the ghost rider.” He sank into the chair Babs had vacated moments ago. 

“If you think I’m cut out to break some curse, you’ve got another thing coming.” Heat crept up Jason’s spine. He set the breakfast plates in the sink. “I just want to enjoy my honeymoon without solving some ghost story, okay?” 

“Your fate is tied up in it, too, my boy. Be wary in your investigations. Not everyone is what they seem.” 

“I never liked it when my adopted dad called me that, and I like it even less when you do, asshole.” Jason spun around to face Dick. His jaw dropped when the chair remained empty. 

“Babe, you okay?” Babs tied off a bun as she entered the small room. 

“I—” Jason’s voice failed, the words catching in his throat. 

*~* 

Barbara gripped the armrest of the rented Mini Cooper. She wasn’t sure if closing her eyes helped or not. Jason took to the winding roads like a pro. Though that knowledge only somewhat settled her nerves. 

A bus approached from the opposite direction. From Barbara’s vantage point, they were on a collision course. She clamped her hand around Jason’s wrist and cringed. 

The bus rumbled past them, barely even catching the small car with its wake. 

“You okay over there?” Jason turned his hand over to catch her fingers in his. 

She let out a breath and eased her muscles to relax. “It’s a bit nerve wracking, if I’m being honest.” 

He brought her hand to his lips. “We’re almost there.” 

Ten minutes later he turned into the parking lot of the Bodmin Public Library. There weren’t many other cars, but that may have had to do more with it being the middle of the day. 

Barbara fished her bag from the footwell of the car. “Okay, let’s see what we can find out about our mysterious ghost rider.” 

“I saw him.” He blurted out before she could open the car door. 

She bit the inside of her cheek. “I know, I was with you.” 

Jason shook his head and ran a hand through his dark curls. “No, this morning.” 

“Oh?” She stammered. _Way to go Babs, beautiful articulation there._

“Yeah, I was cleaning up the kitchen and I thought you’d come down, but he was standing there. I think I dropped the pan.” Jason slid the seat back and propped his knee against the steering wheel. 

“I heard that, I thought you might have burned yourself.” She settled her hand on his shoulder, hoping to ease some of the tension. 

“He said I was a curse breaker and that my fate was bound up in the mystery.” He gave her a tired smile. “And then if that wasn’t enough, he said that not everyone is who they seem and that we should be careful.” 

“Well, you know you can trust me.” She shifted so she could face him better. “So, let’s go and figure this mystery out.” 

“Thanks. Does it weird you out that we might not be alone at the cottage? Like are they always watching?” 

“The thought has crossed my mind, and yeah it creeps me out. But it’s not like I can do anything about it.” Barbara pushed her glasses up on her nose. “And if we solve their mystery, they can be at peace and we can have the rest of our honeymoon to ourselves.” 

That drew a genuine grin from her husband. “I like the sound of that. You and me in a cozy little cottage without the peeping tom ghosts.” 

“Sooner we get started, the sooner we end it.” She pushed the car door open. The wind from the moor plastered the stray wisps of hair across her face. 

“Who knew it would be _this_ windy out here.” Jason leaned into his door just to get it closed. 

Barbara hitched her purse higher on her shoulder. “Moors are notorious for being windswept, I think that’s part of the romanticism.” 

He led the way inside and looked around in confusion. 

“I’m going to search over here,” she squeezed his hand. 

Jason raised an eyebrow. “You don’t need to find out if they have anything first?” 

“It’ll be in 398.22 if it’s anywhere. But you can go ask the librarian if you want.” Barbara turned down the aisle to search through the books on the shelf. 

She’d plucked one up about local legends when Jason returned along with a young woman sporting silver hair. 

“It looks like what you’re searching for is in this section.” The woman indicated to the shelf. 

Barbara winked at him. “And you doubted me.” 

Jason dragged his hands down his face. “I didn’t doubt you.” 

“Hi, I’m Babs, Jason’s wife.” She extended her hand to the other woman. 

“Rose, pleased to meet you.” Rose shook her hand. “You seem familiar with the layout, but going by the accent you’re not from here.” 

Jason leaned on the endcap of the aisle. “We’re from Gotham. Had a bit of a ghost problem the last few days.” 

“I’m a librarian as well, thankfully the Dewey system is world wide so I can find things fairly easily.” Barbara focused on a few more items on the shelf. 

“Thanks for your help, Rose. If you’ll point me in the way of fiction, I’m going to leave my bride to her research.” 

“I’ll find us a cozy nook, Jay.” She cracked open the book to find a loose leaf of paper tucked under the taped dust cover. At first, she thought it might have been a check out slip one of the circulation clerks missed. When she pulled it free and unfolded it, she found Artemis’ name connected to Dick Grayson with a bracket underneath labeled Robin with more brackets descending down the pages. The paper had notes scrawled along the margins. 

Barbara glanced around to make sure no one could see her and slipped her phone out of her pocket. She spread the paper out flat on the ground and snapped a picture. She couldn’t be sure why she had a niggling sensation in the back of her mind, but she’d rather err on the side of caution. She slipped her phone back into her pocket and carried her stack of books to one of the reading tables. She pulled a notebook from her purse and scribbled down notes. 

“How’s the research going?” Jason nudged her side. 

She blinked and straightened from her hunched over position. “What was that?” 

“I asked how the research was going. You had the crazed look Timmy gets when he’s on his 36th hour awake.” 

She lifted her arms over her head and stretched. Her back popped with the movement. “I’ve found a lot of interesting things. I’ll go over with them once we’re at the cottage.” 

“Sounds good, and we should be heading there. They’ve gotten down to the five minute announcement and Rose has been glaring at us for the last hour.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

“Probably thinking she’s going to have to clean up a mess after we leave.” Her stomach grumbled in protest. “How many books did you end up reading?” 

“Only two, neither of them by Jane Austen before you say anything.” Jason stood and stacked his two finished books neatly. 

Barbara also gathered her research. She tucked the notes in her purse and set the books on a cart at the end of an aisle. “I know you read more than that, babe. Remember it was one of the first things we bonded over.” 

The memory was a hard one to forget. Bruce had thrown a gala at Wayne manor, which of course the police commissioner had dragged his teenage daughter to. She’d managed to slip away from the gossips halfway through the evening. Her father and Bruce had been friends for years and as such, she knew her way around the almost labyrinthine halls. She ducked into a room and let out a breath of relief. The library, one of the few places she could relax. The low light hid a figure curled up on the couch, she hadn’t even seen him until she almost sat on him. 

“How could I forget the pretty red-head that mistook me for a chair.” Jason draped an arm over her shoulder as they exited the Bodmin library. 

“You were quiet as a church mouse, how was I supposed to know?” 

“Mm hm, for all I knew that was how you got attention from guys.” He laughed and opened her door for her. 

“Can we please get food, my stomach is about to eat itself.” She rolled her eyes when he slid into the driver’s seat. 

“As my lady commands.” He started the car and pulled onto the road into the nearest town. 

*~* 

_Dick yanked back on Nightwing’s reins. The black mare complained at his rough treatment, but halted all the same._

_A shot had rung out across the moor. Judging from the sound and the lack of buildings in the area, it had likely come from Lawrence Crock’s inn._ The sniveling ostler must have ratted us out. 

_He was well aware of the crown’s view on vigilantes and he wouldn’t put Artemis or Robin in that sort of danger._

_He wheeled Nightwing around and galloped out of sight. The horse’s neck was flecked in foam from the hard ride they’d already endured. “We’ll rest soon, girl.”_

_Once he’d reached the next village, he immediately found an inn so he could rest and come up with a plan._

_He paid for a room and collapsed into the chair at the desk pushed up against a wall._

_“I promised I’d be back, my love, but I’m no good to you dead.” He breathed into the darkness. “I’ll return for you as soon as I’m able.”_

_Dick grabbed his saddle bag from where he’d flung in when he walked in the room. Fishing out a scrap of paper, he flattened it on the desks surface._

My Dearest, 

I apologize for my delay. I heard a shot on the road and was forced to seek shelter. I will return for you as promised. 

All my love. 

_Dick pushed back from the desk and paced around the room. There wasn’t anything he could do until morning light, so he settled on the narrow bed in the corner. He needed sleep so he could formulate some form of plan to reunite with Artemis._

_Unfortunately, the dreams that haunted his sleep did little to put his mind at ease. In them he chased after his son and Artemis, but both were consistently out of reach._

_He gave up as the first rays of light broke over the horizon._

_Making his way down to the common room of the inn, he found an errand boy who looked like he’d rather be anywhere else._

_“Would you care to earn some coin?” He pulled the folded out note he’d scrawled the night before._

_“Is the sun rising?” The boy looked at him with an arched eyebrow._

_“Deliver this to Artemis at the Sport Master Inn. If you return by noon I’ll give you another coin.” Dick held the paper out to the boy._

_“I doubt anyone will be accepting anything over at the Sport Master.” The innkeeper’s wife barged into the room holding a tub of dishes._

_“Why’s that?”_

_“A troop of Redcoats stationed themselves there waiting for the highwayman. My sister rushed over in the dead of night to warn us to beware. Said the bastards killed Crock’s daughter, after they had their way with her.”_

_The ground swayed under Dick’s feet. Artemis was dead? What of Robin? He swallowed back bile to think of his bright eyed son trying to wake Artemis up. They’d have killed him too, not wanting to leave any loose ends that might seek justice._

_“Easy there, luv, don’t you go passin out on me.” The innkeeper’s wife eased him into a chair. “Did you know the lass?”_

_He couldn’t seem to form words so he settled for a nod._

_“Loved her too, I reckon from the look on your face.” She patted his shoulder. “She’s in a better place now.”_

_“I’m sure she is.” Dick stood once he was sure the floor would stay under his feet. “I-I need to go.”_

_He rushed back to the small room and gathered his things. King George’s men would pay for killing Artemis and Robin._


	5. The Highwayman Came Riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, remember that major character death and graphic depictions of violence warnings in the tags? This is where they come in. Please don’t kill me. 
> 
> Also, I want to give a shout-out to aanchoredd. If it hadn’t been for a very sweet comment, this story would not be finished as of today. So thank you again for giving me the kick in the pants I needed to finish!

Jason pulled the car into the narrow space beside the cottage. “Home sweet home,” he smiled at Babs. 

She exited the car, hoisting her bag up and over her shoulder. “What are the chances we have something that won’t take much prep inside?” 

He fumbled with the keys as they approached the door. “Mm probably slim, but if I know Alfred, there will be something to snack on while dinner cooks.” 

“I hope so, or I might gnaw my own arm off.” She clung to the arm not busy with the door. 

The wind picked up and howled through the bare trees. “Next time we go somewhere, it’ll be substantially less windblown.” 

“I’m sorry, really, if I’d known we’d get caught up in this hullabaloo I wouldn’t have suggested it.” Babs slipped her hand into his. 

Jason let out a breath. It wasn’t her fault two ghosts had decided he was the one to break their curse. Or that said ghosts didn’t tell him what their curse was exactly. It did make him wonder if they’d have shown up with someone else occupying the cottage. He pushed the door open flipping the light switch on. The whole cottage stood in disarray. 

“What on Earth?” Babs closed the door behind them. 

“Did we just get robbed?” Jason ran for the stairs to the bedroom. Their suitcases laid on the bed with the contents strewn across the room. The most confusing part was that the money Bruce had given them before they left was still in the pocket he’d left it in. They had their passports on them, so he knew those were safe. Who passed up the opportunity to take several thousand dollars from a suitcase, especially after making the effort to go through it to begin with. 

“Jay?” Babs’ footsteps sounded on the stairs. “Everything okay?” 

“It’s a wreck, but I think so.” 

“They didn’t take anything.” Artemis said from the door to the bathroom. 

“Of course you’re here right now.” Jason ran a hand through his hair. “What the hell did we do to you?” 

“I’ve already told you, I don’t know why you can see me.” The blonde woman folded her arms. 

“And you’re not a poltergeist, so you couldn’t have stopped the person, could you?” Babs stopped at the top of the stairs. 

Artemis shook her head. “I couldn’t even tell you who it was. They were looking for something, muttering something about a ring.” 

“This does answer one question, at least.” Jason sank to the floor as the adrenaline subsided. 

“What’s that?” Babs cleared a spot on the bed to sit behind him. 

He propped his elbows up on his knees. “She can see us when we can’t see her.” 

Artemis walked up to them and crouched down. “Yes, I can see you, even though you can’t see me. But I can disappear, I suppose, from time to time. After the unfortunate encounter last night, I will make sure you have privacy to be...intimate...with one another. I do not wish to keep a bride from her groom.” 

“Thank you. We were worried.” Babs rested her hands on his shoulders, working through some of the knots that had built up over the course of the last few days. 

“Do you have any idea what ring our would-be thief was searching for?” Jason couldn’t keep the exhaustion from his voice. In fact, had the bed not been covered in suitcases and clothes he would have just turned in then and there. “Grayson said something about breaking a curse, is that what we need to find?” 

Artemis’ eyes lit up. “You’ve seen him? Where?” 

Babs’ hands on his shoulders froze. “You mean you haven’t?” 

“Not since before I was killed.” 

“How- can you talk about it?” The research nut in Babs returned. 

Jason held up his hands. “Wait. Are you stuck up here or can you come down to the kitchen?” 

“I’ve been stuck up here this whole time. I don’t know why I can’t pass the threshold of the stairs, but it’s like an invisible wall or something.” The blonde woman shrugged as she returned to her full height. 

“Artemis, can you just quickly tell me what happened the night you died?” Babs folded her legs under her on the bed. 

“I was waiting for Dick to come back. He’d promised a king’s ransom as a dowry so my father would let me marry him. But before he returned a troop of redcoats stormed in and accused me of aiding and abetting the highwayman.” Artemis moved to the window. “The captain tied me to the poster of my bed and waited for my love to return.” 

Jason glanced behind him to see Babs typing furiously on her phone, no doubt taking notes. 

“I heard him before the redcoats did. I hoped, if I could give him enough warning, Dick could escape with our son. So I stomped on Captain Wilson’s foot, his finger was on the trigger of his musket and in the jolt he fired.” She turned to face them holding out the front of her shirt. The red stain took up most of the left side. 

“Thank you for telling us. We’ll do what we can to break your curse.” Babs stood and nodded to the woman. 

Artemis gave them a sad smile before she faded from view. 

“It’d be helpful if we knew what the curse was.” Jason pushed himself up off the ground. 

Babs slipped her hand into his. “I don’t think it works that way, Jay.” 

“Of course not, that would be too easy.” He rolled his shoulders to work out some of the kinks in his neck. “Still hungry?” 

“Famished.” 

*~* 

Barbara spread her research out over the coffee table in the living room, thankful that the Bodmin Library granted a temporary card with her passport. It certainly made the task at hand easier knowing she had all the materials and didn’t have to camp out in the library again. 

Jason waved a plate in front of her face when he joined her on the couch. “So what do you have set out here?” 

“Local legends mostly.” She took the dish from him and shoved a bite of food in her mouth. “I’ve started cross referencing everything I can find about the highwayman or our ghost rider.” 

“How’s that workin for you?” Jason took a bite from his own plate. “Did you even taste that before you inhaled it?” 

She sighed in frustration. There wasn’t much she could glean from the limited books, not that she was going to let that stop her. “Slow...it’s going at a snail’s pace actually. And of course I tasted it.” She kissed his cheek. “You’re the best cook I know...next to Alfred, of course.” 

“Uh huh.” He leaned back against the couch cushions. “So did talking to Artemis upstairs help?” 

“A little, I guess. We know the _how_ at least, but that doesn’t answer the _what_ of the mystery.” 

“No, it doesn’t.” He propped his foot up in her lap like she did to him every morning. “You mentioned earlier that you wanted to show me something when we got back?” 

She slapped a hand to her head. How could she have forgotten that? “I found this in a book there.” She plucked the scrap of paper from the table. 

His expression went from intrigued to a scowl as he read through the list of names. “What the hell?” 

“So that is your dad written on there.” She studied his face as she leaned back against the arm of the couch. 

“The man was a low life, and from what I’d heard his dad wasn’t much better. How did they know about this?” He set his plate on the table and tangled his hands in his hair. 

“I’d give you answers if I could.” She moved closer and rubbed soothing circles on his back. 

“I know, but that just adds a whole other level to this thing and we’re still no closer to answers.” He sat up and stared into her eyes. 

“Not really. Artemis said whoever tore the place apart muttered something about a ring.” She bent over the books again. 

There had to be something in the pages that might indicate what the person had been looking for, right? 

She scanned through a couple sections, when she let out a squeal. 

Jason’s fork clattered onto the ceramic of his plate. “What?” 

“Listen to this!” She picked up the book. “Shortly before his death, the highwayman robbed a coach en route to London.” 

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Not seeing anything groundbreaking here, that’s what highwaymen did.” 

“Among the items stolen was the family crest of Captain Slade Wilson.” She bounced in her seat. 

Jason gave her a blank stare. “I’m sure that’s relevant but how?” 

“Slade Wilson was the one who led the redcoat troops to apprehend the highwayman, who we also know as Dick. That must have been what the person was looking for earlier.” 

“But why tear our stuff apart?” He stood and carried their dishes to the kitchen. “Why would we have the ring? Or the crest, or whatever it was?” 

“Maybe whoever it was thought it’s what we were after. He had to have hidden all that treasure somewhere right?” She followed him and leaned against the counter. 

“So suddenly this trip has gone from a relaxing honeymoon, to a curse breaking mystery, to a treasure hunt?” He gripped the edge of the sink so hard his knuckles turned white. 

She took a deep breath to steady herself. If she kept pushing, he’d get mad. She didn’t want their first fight to happen before they’d even been married a week. “I’m not suggesting we go hunt for it.” 

Jason’s voice was pitched low, almost to a growl. The muscles in his jaw worked as he took a deep breath. “Then what are you suggesting, Babs?” 

“That maybe that was why the person broke in. They might have thought we’d found it.” She wrapped her arms around herself. 

“One more day, if we don’t find answers tomorrow then we close the mystery and find a hotel somewhere to enjoy what’s left of our trip?” He straightened and folded his arms over his chest. “Deal?” 

She bit her lip. Walking away from this kind of mystery would be difficult, but for Jason she’d do it. She held out her hand. “Deal.” 

*~* 

_Dick saddled Nightwing in record time. Those bastards were as good as dead for harming his family. He’d suffered the loss of his parents a year ago, and now the love of his life and his son. No more._

_As soon as he was settled in the mare’s saddle, he drew his rapier and spurred her over the moor._

_Dirt from the road rose up behind him as they thundered closer to the Sport Master._

_He punched his heels into the horse’s flank. Her hooves ate up the ground before them. As they turned a corner, he spied an overturned cart with muskets and rifles poking out around it. He yanked back on Nightwing’s reins. She reared up on her hind legs, pawing at the air._

_A gunshot shattered the air._

_Nightwing stumbled and fell. Dick’s leg was pinned under her weight. He tried to squirm free, but his foot was caught in the stirrup._

_Hands grabbed at his arms, shoulders, and chest. They wrenched him free from the mare’s crushing weight. He bit down a scream when they yanked him free, despite his foot snagging on the saddle._

_They forced him to his knees, four of them keeping his arms away from his weapons._

_“We meet again, Highwayman.” Captain Wilson sneered as he plucked Dick’s rapier from the ground._

_“Again? I would have remembered a face like yours.” Dick did remember the man. He’d robbed Slade Wilson’s coach on the road to London. The man had just returned from overseas and had been foolish enough to carry a small chest of family jewels with him._

_The rapier hilt caught Dick’s cheek, forcing it to the side. “Where is the chest you stole from me?”_

_“You must have me confused with someone else.” Dick fought against the soldiers holding his arms._

_Slade crouched in front of him. “Do you know what the whore at the Sport Master said just before she died? ‘Don’t kill him.’ At least I_ think _that was it, hard to tell with her mouth full of blood.”_

_Dick wrenched his shoulders to get at the man. “I’ll kill you for this, Wilson.”_

_Slade’s hand wrapped around Dick’s throat. “Where is my crest?”_

_“Go to hell.”_

_The hand squeezed, cutting off air. “Where?”_

_Dick coughed out a laugh. “Over my dead body.”_

_Slade released him and stood. He moved out of Dick’s line of sight. “Then I supposed there’s no point in keeping you alive.”_

_Dick hadn’t even registered that anything had happened until he saw the red stained point of his rapier emerge from his chest. The iron tang of blood filled his mouth. Warmth bubbled up and ran down his chin as he fought to take in air._

_The blade disappeared and with it his strength. The redcoats released his arms and he toppled._

_Slade stood over him and pressed a boot into his chest. He leveled the barrel of the musket at Dick’s chest and pulled the trigger. His body jolted, and darkness took him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the flashbacks, for obvious reasons. Also our mystery is coming to a head! I’d love to hear your thoughts on what’s going on!! As Dick said in the previous chapter, not all is as it seems...  
> Until next time!  
> AJ


	6. Up to the Old Inn Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, what's shakin? Here we have the big reveal of who trashed Barbara and Jason's room in the last chapter. This does end on a bit of a cliffhanger, so there's that. Please don't kill me, though you might have to get in line behind the main characters of this story...I'm pretty sure they're calling for my head right now. 
> 
> In other news, I was thinking of making this a series. What do y'all think? Let me know in the comments. Or even if you're just enjoying the story. I read and appreciate them all!  
> Happy reading!  
> AJ

Jason spent most of the night and a good chunk of the morning in a restless haze. Babs was nose deep in the stack of books she’d brought back from the library. Normally her intensity would be cute, especially the way she chewed on a pencil as she read. Today all it did was annoy him. 

They’d spent most of the day in the cottage. Babs bent over her research, while he lost himself in Conan Doyle’s story telling. The sun had almost finished its descent toward the horizon when Jason closed the book. 

He stood with a spine popping stretch. “Anything you want for dinner?” 

Babs hummed a reply that didn’t exactly answer the question. 

The last time he’d disturbed her when she was like this, she’d almost stabbed him with her pen. So he let out a breath and moved to the kitchen to whip something together. With the chill in the air, he wanted something with heat to it. Jason flipped through the cupboards looking for the ingredients for Cajun pasta. Alfred had thought of just about everything and he had what he needed, except paprika. 

He stared at the ingredients in front of him and debated over whether to go get the spice or just leave it. He raked a hand through his hair. Getting out of the cottage would help ease some of his frustrations and the pent-up feeling that crawled all over him. 

He moved back to where Babs had camped out on the couch and rubbed her shoulders. 

She leaned into his touch. “I’ll give you all day to stop.” 

“I’m gonna run into the village real quick.” He kissed the top of her head. “I’m making Cajun pasta, but I need a spice Alfred forgot.” 

“Let me put a bookmark in here and I’ll get ready.” She started shifting papers around. 

“It’s fine, I’ll be back before you know it. Plus, it gives you more time to figure things out.” 

“Are you sure?” She shifted to look up at where he perched on the arm of the couch. 

“I need to clear my head from all of this nonsense anyway.” He waved off her concern before bending down to capture her lips in a kiss. “I love you.” 

“Love you, too. Be careful.” 

He grabbed his coat and the keys to the rental car. Unease bubbled in his gut and he almost stepped back inside to say he’d make something else, but he shook the thought from his head. 

Nothing about the trip into town or back was remarkable. The shop assistant had been pleasant, but for some reason the unease remained. Was it simply the fact that he was out on his own while his wife was back at the cottage? 

“This whole mystery thing is getting to you, snap out of it.” He whispered into the frigid night air. 

Grabbing the bottle of paprika from the passenger seat, he walked toward the door. The moonlight caught on smoke curling up from the chimney. That combined with the warm light pouring from the windows, it looked cozy. 

“I’m back.” He stepped inside and hung his coat on a peg by the door. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end when cold metal pressed into his skin. 

“Walk, calmly mind.” A feminine voice demanded. 

Jason raised his hands and moved forward. His heart leaped into his throat when he saw Babs tied to one of the kitchen chairs. A strip of cloth was wedged between her teeth and her green eyes were wild with fear. 

“Stop,” the voice behind him said. “Kneel.” 

Slowly Jason lowered himself to his knees and settled back on his haunches. His wrists were yanked down and secured together, by zip tie if the sound were any indication. “What do you want?” He glanced behind him to see who had intruded into their space. 

“The highwayman’s treasure. There’s a long-lost family heirloom stashed away with it.” Rose moved into his line of sight. “You’re the only ones since he died that’s come close to figuring it out.” 

“That’s gonna be hard to do since we don’t know where it is either.” Jason could almost hear Bruce scolding him for antagonizing a kidnapper. _Always do what they tell you and don’t talk back. It’ll come back to bite you._

“I’ve seen the notes though, and it’s all laid out except for the location.” She knotted her fingers in his hair and yanked back. “All you have to do is tell me, then you and your wife can go.” 

“I told you, I don’t know where it is.” He insisted. Babs had probably narrowed it down and wanted to talk it out before she made any assumptions. 

Rose pursed her lips. “I had hoped to do this the easy way, but if you’re going to be difficult, I suppose I’ll have to convince you to give me answers.” 

As she stalked toward the fireplace, Jason shot a quick glance at Babs. She looked okay, just shaken up and scared. Not that he blamed her, he’d thought being in the English countryside meant they’d be far away from psychotic types. 

Rose returned hefting a poker. “One more time, where is the treasure?” 

Jason swallowed against the lump in his throat. “I don’t know.” 

She gripped the poker with both hands and swung it into his gut like a baseball bat. Air left his lungs with a whoosh. 

*~* 

When Rose swung the poker and hit Jason in the gut, Barbara nearly broke her own wrist in an attempt to get to him. 

She tried to yell that he didn’t know anything, but it came out a garbled mess 

“Looks like that struck a nerve.” Rose crouched in front of Jason. “Make it easy on her and just tell me.” 

Jason’s chest heaved, no doubt desperately trying to suck in air. “Are you deaf?” 

The woman rose and swung the poker again, hitting him in the side. 

Babs’ face grew warm. She wanted to scream and yell, but she was helpless to do anything but watch as the poker struck. Again. And again. And again. 

Couldn’t Rose see that he didn’t know? Or was she just beating him out of spite? 

The last blow toppled him. Sweat soaked his skin as he tried to pick himself back up. 

Rose pressed her foot against his throat. “Ready to change your tune?” 

“Go to hell.” Jason spat a mouthful of blood at her. 

She pressed down. 

Babs’ heart almost stopped as he wheezed. She didn’t realize she’d screamed, until Rose leveled a smirk at her. 

“You got something to say, wifey?” The other woman made her way to where Babs sat and pulled the gag from her mouth. 

“He doesn’t know anything.” Rage robbed her breath. 

“Sorry, Red, but you’re gonna have to try harder than that.” Rose moved to replace the fabric. 

“But I do. I figured it out.” Tears blurred her vision. “I’ll tell you, just please stop.” 

Jason coughed from where he lay on the floor. 

“Fine, but just to make sure you’re telling the truth...” Rose fisted her hand in Jason’s hair and pulled him upright. She half dragged, half led him to a pillar between the kitchen and living room. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Babs fought against the restraints holding her captive. “You’ve proved that you have no issue with hurting people and I’d rather my husband be in one piece.” 

Jason found her eyes, but his smile turned into a grimace when Rose zip tied him to the post. “Do you have to make it so tight?” He snapped at the librarian. 

Rose stalked over to the coffee table where she’d set her musket. Then she cut Babs free from the chair. “Say your goodbyes or see you laters. The sooner we get what I want, the sooner you can get back to your lives.” She leveled the musket at Jason. “Don’t even think about running or I will kill him.” 

Barbara shook as she knelt next to Jason who was still breathing heavily. She pressed her lips to his. “I’m sorry I got us into this.” 

“You couldn’t know. Be safe and don’t antagonize her.” His teal eyes bored into hers. “I look forward to growing old with you.” 

Babara nodded. Her heart clenched in her chest. “I love you.” 

“Get up, Red.” Rose demanded. 

Cold metal bit into the skin on Barbara’s neck. She got up while keeping her hands in plain sight. The last thing they needed was for a trigger-happy woman to blow them to bits. 

Rose zip tied Barbara’s hands together and led her toward the door. But before the two women exited, Rose leveled the musket at Jason and fired. 

*~* 

A blaze of white-hot pain flared in Jason’s leg. The psycho shot him! With an 18th Century musket! 

“What is wrong with you?” Babs shrieked from the doorway. 

Rose sneered. “Think of it as incentive to hurry. I get my family’s crest back. You get to make sure he doesn’t bleed to death.” 

Jason drew in a shuddering breath. Saying his leg hurt was an understatement...the wound throbbed with every heartbeat. “Please hurry.” He ground out. The longer Babs stalled, the more his chances of bleeding to death rose. 

“Let’s go.” Rose dragged Babs out the door. 

Jason let his head thump against the post. He’d left his phone in his coat pocket. If he could get free, he could call for help. Unfortunately, that was a big if. 

He took a deep breath, none of this was going to feel pleasant. He braced the thumb joint of his right hand against his left hand and pushed. With no one around to hear, he let out an agonized scream as the digit dislocated. He gingerly slipped his hand through the zip tie and rubbed his wrist. 

Walking wasn’t an option due to the musket ball in his leg. Crawling wouldn’t be much better, but it was still better than bleeding out where he was. He looked at the peg where his coat hung, this was going to be a pain in the ass. 

He half crawled, half dragged himself along the floor to the door. Panting with the effort of moving, he propped himself up against the wall and reached into the pocket for his phone. He let his head rest against the wall and closed his eyes. 

“JASON!” 

Jason jolted awake, wincing when the movement jarred his leg. “What the hell?” 

Dick knelt in front of him. An expression between worry and anger plastered across the specter’s face. “You need to focus, my boy.” 

“Focus on what? My wife is the one in danger because of you.” 

“They found the treasure and amends have been made. But you need to live for Babs’ sake. There’s so much more for the both of you.” Dick reached out an ice-cold hand to rest on Jason’s shoulder. 

Jason shivered at the touch. “Still doesn’t explain what I’m supposed to focus on.” 

“Call for help, son.” 

He shot the ghost rider a look before fiddling with his phone. “Don’t call me son.” 

He held down the lock and volume buttons. That was supposed to connect to emergency services, right? Or did that only work in Gotham? A slider bar with SOS written on it appeared on the screen. Unfortunately, before the call even connected, a black veil passed over Jason’s vision. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pet peeve author-y thing.  
> This is where the hand wavy comic book logic applies tag comes in. I did some research and while it is possible to escape zip ties by breaking them, it is nearly impossible to do so behind your back. There is also no evidence that dislocating your thumb actually helps you get out of zip ties or handcuffs. But for the sake of plot, I had Jason do that because I needed him to get to his phone. 
> 
> Anywho, up next the Epilogue!!!


	7. Still on a Winter's Night they Say When the Wind is in the Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at the last chapter. I have had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you all have had as much fun reading it! I really don't have all that much to say now except keep an eye out for more of Barbara/Jason...I ship them now.  
> Love you guys so much. Thank you for all the kudos and comments!

Barbara hiked up the last hill to the cottage. Psycho Rose had barely slowed down enough to kick Babs out before she sped off into the darkness. Flashing lights assaulted her eyes as she got closer to the small home. A police car as well as an ambulance were parked haphazardly in front of the gate. 

“Jay?!” She dashed forward praying her husband was still alive. 

“You’ll have to move along, miss. Nothing to see here.” An officer stopped her. Another rolled crime scene tape across the gate. 

She dropped to her knees, the adrenaline that had kept her upright was suddenly gone. “My husband is in there.” 

“Husband you say?” Yet another officer ducked under the tape. 

She nodded. 

“Come with me, miss.” The one who’d ducked under the tape reached out and helped Babs to her feet. “Maybe you can clear some things up for us.” 

“I want to see him, first.” 

“He’s being cared for.” The officer told her. 

Babs straightened, the tried and true Gothamite steel rose up her spine. “I. Want. To. See. My. Husband.” 

The officer led her to a gurney parked behind the ambulance. Jason was strapped down with an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. He was breathing, which was a good sign. The red stain that crept up his leg, however, was not. 

She slipped her hand into his. “Jay, I need you to wake up.” 

A sob caught in her throat. 

“I expect you’ll want to accompany him to hospital?” The officer shoved her hands in her pockets. 

Babs took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Do I have your word that you will answer questions there?” 

“Y-yes?” What was going on here? 

“I will meet you there and we will talk. But for now, go with them. I’d hate to be in your shoes.” 

Babs’ jaw dropped. “Thank you. Once he’s settled I’ll answer any questions you might have.” 

The EMT’s loaded the gurney into the back of the ambulance and Barbara didn’t hesitate to join them. She’d be by Jason’s side come hell or high water. 

*~* 

When Jason came to his senses, he immediately wished for the nothingness that had him before. An incessant beeping echoed in his brain, but secondary to that was the persistent throb in his leg. An itch under his skin belied the painkillers coursing through his blood stream. 

He blinked his eyes open, trying to focus his gaze. A sterile white ceiling stared down at him. 

“Morning sleepy head.” Babs’ voice registered in his ears. 

“You made it.” He rasped out. Boy was his throat dry. 

A cup with a bendy straw floated in front of him. “Drink slowly.” 

He took an experimental sip and water quenched the desert currently taking up residence in his esophagus. 

“Hey there, handsome.” Babs ran her fingers through his hair. 

He leaned into her touch, not realizing how desperately he’d craved it. “Hey back at you, beautiful.” 

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again, Jason Peter Todd-Wayne.” She was glaring at him now. He loved the fire in her green eyes. 

“I’m sorry?” He shifted to sit up. “But in my defense, how did I scare you?” 

She lightly swatted his shoulder. “You almost bled out on the cottage floor. Had the police not shown up when they did, I’d be a widow after a week of being married.” 

“I-I didn’t call the police.” He shook his head. “I tried to contact emergency services, but I must’ve blacked out before I could talk to them.” 

“They said all they could hear was a garbled voice, so they drove out to see what had happened.” 

Jason bit his lip. “Dick was there...could he? Ghosts can’t talk on the phone, can they?” 

“We’re not exactly dealing with normal ghosts here either. Maybe somehow he can. He did show up and help me find the treasure. Which was terrifying, by the way.” She perched on the side of his bed. “But Rose got what she wanted. And was arrested yesterday for assault and kidnapping.” 

“Yesterday?” He blinked. “How long have I been out?” 

“A couple of days.” Her fingers ran through his hair, again. “Good news is, as long as you’re coherent and vitals are good, you get to go home.” 

“Then let’s find a nurse shall we?” He reached for her hand. “I hate hospitals.” 

“So impatient.” Babs winked at him. “I’ll see what I can do. Though, when we get home...you’re probably going to have to deal with Bruce and Alfred mother henning you for a while.” 

“You told them?” Jason’s eyes grew wide. 

“It was on the news, so no I didn’t have to.” She tapped his nose. “I did manage to keep them from boarding the first flight over here though, so credit where credit is due.” 

“I stand by my statement.” He laughed. “ I don’t deserve you.” 

*~* 

Barbara held the door to the cottage open so Jason could maneuver inside on crutches. When Rose had shot him, it had been close enough to break the bone, though not enough to decimate it. Thank heaven for small miracles. 

“You’re doing good, babe.” She stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. 

“I’m moving at a snail’s pace.” Jason rolled his eyes. 

She closed the door. “At least you’re a cute snail.” 

“How did this place get so clean?” He swung himself through the living room. 

She bit her lip. That had been a sweet gesture from the villagers, after they’d heard what happened, they’d organized a group to clean up the cottage so neither Jason or Babs would have to see the remnants of that awful night. “The villagers did it.” Babs answered. 

“That was nice of them.” 

“If you’ll believe it, Jack...the crazy drunk from the restaurant. He organized it. Turns out he was just full of beer and hot air.” She laughed and headed up the stairs. “You coming hop along?” 

He struggled up the narrow stairs. “When we get home, I’m staying in bed for a week.” 

“What would dear old Alfred say?” 

“He’d say I deserve it.” Jason nodded as he sat on the edge of the cottage’s bed. He held out the crutches and glared at his arm. “Those zip ties ruined my tattoo.” 

“What?” 

He held his arm out to Babs. A white line of scar tissue bisected the black ink of the raven. “I spent a lot of money on that…” 

The hair on the back of Babs’ neck stood on end. It was a sure sign Artemis was close by. And here she thought they’d be at peace. No such luck, apparently. Sure enough, when Babs turned around the blonde woman stared at Jason’s outstretched arm. 

“Why do you have a raven there?” She demanded. 

“Cause I like literature...you know ‘quoth the raven, “nevermore.”’” 

“Poe wrote that in the nineteenth century, Jay.” Babs shook her head. “She wouldn’t know who he was.” 

“I mean why do you have Dick’s family emblem?” 

Jason folded his arms. “Look just cause you reword it, doesn’t change the answer. It’s from a poem I like. Okay?” 

“How are you still here?” Barbara tilted her head. “Dick disappeared right after I found the treasure, so shouldn’t you be at peace now as well?” 

Artemis looked like someone had struck her. “I don’t know. He’s at peace, you say?” 

“It’s not about the treasure for you, is it?” Jason chewed on his lip. “What did you do before the redcoats showed up?” 

“I told my sister and her beau to make sure my son was safe. Why?” 

Babs looked between Artemis and Jason with wide eyes. “Don’t go anywhere!” 

They both shot her a look. 

“I’ll be right back.” She raced down the stairs to where her notes had been piled and plucked up the scrap she’d found in the book. “I think I know what happened.” 

“Care to share with the class, Babs?” Jason arched an eyebrow. 

“Artemis needs to know her son, Robin, survived. Right?” Barbara looked to the blonde, who nodded. 

“Seriously, that was real?” 

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him. “What was real?” 

“Babs found Robin’s lineage. He survived and had a kid. So on and so forth until me.” He scrubbed his hands over his face. 

“You?” Artemis raised an eyebrow. 

Barbara held the paper up. “See, the last entry, Willis Todd? That was Jason’s biological father.” 

“My Robbie grew up and had a son?” 

“Yeah, and then they immigrated to New Jersey.” Jason shrugged. “It certainly explains why I was the first man to see you.” 

“Thank you, both of you.” Artemis nodded to them. She grasped Barbara’s hand in her cold grip. 

“How are you doing that?” Babs asked, stomping down on the panic rising in her gut. 

“Because you’re my family, I suppose. I’ve been able to touch a few over the years I’ve roamed these halls.” 

“But I’m not related to you.” 

Artemis smiled at her. “My dear girl, your soul is joined to Jason’s and he is a direct descendant of mine.” 

“Did I say this trip couldn’t get weirder?” Jason shook his head. “Because it just took a sharp left into bizarre.” 

“I can be at peace now.” Artemis stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Thank you for your help. I’m forever in your debt.” 

“Go join your family wherever they are, and that’ll be fine with us. Right, babe?” Babs grinned. 

“Exactly. Be with Dick. He misses you.” 

As soon as she’d appeared, Artemis was gone. 

Jason flopped back against the bed. “I’m gonna need a vacation to recover from our vacation.” 

“Well, the good thing is...we’re actually alone now.” Barbara laid down next to him and kissed along his jaw. 

“Thank God.” Jason laughed and rolled to face her. 

*~* 

_Artemis dug her toes into the waterlogged sand along the beach. Next to her, Dick twined his fingers with hers._

_“300 years really is a long time to wait.” He grinned down at her._

_“It would have helped if we could have told people how to help us.” She laid her head on his chest._

_“What kind of mystery would it be if we’d done that?”_

_“One that would have let us be happy a lot sooner.”_

_“Mom, Dad, look at this!” Robin called from where he stood knee deep in the water._

_Dick pressed a kiss into Artemis’ hair. “Curious son we have.”_

_“Every inch his father’s child, if memory serves.” She moved toward the waves. “I wish we could have seen him grow up.”_

_“Me too, my love. But we know his great-great-great-great-great grandson is a good man.”_

_“That he is. I hope they know what’s in store for them.”_

_Dick shrugged. “I told him he was a curse breaker. We’ll see where it takes them.”_

THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> Side author's note:  
> There are a shit ton of historical inaccuracies which I am purposely including. In the 18th century women would not have dressed the way Artemis does and in all likelihood none of her part of the story would have happened the way I have written it. I’m taking a lot of creative license both within the historical setting and from the source material because somewhere along the way this thing developed its own plot. The characters are probably hella ooc buuuuuut I tried.
> 
> I'd love to hear from you!  
> AJ


End file.
